The Adventures of Daring Do: Amazonia
by Archer-Of-Anarchy
Summary: Amazonia, the lost continent past the borders of Equestria. Famous adventurer Daring Do accepts this as a challenge, making preparations for the journey ahead. Calling on old friends and gaining new 'allies', this adventure will certainly be one she will never forget! Warning: This story takes place in the middle of her career. Some history is omitted for the reader's imagination.
1. The Train To Manehatten

Our story begins on a train rumbling its way down a lonely track somewhere is Equestria. Its engine runs purposefully, the backup stallions resting in their car behind. The tops of the train cars gleam brightly in the heat as we travel down the train towards the rear. We pass storage containers, first class, the dining car, and the sleeper car before we get to the end of the train. Economy class. They are the two cars at the end, the caboose and the car before it. Normally they are full of ponies wanting to go to Manehatten to seek their fortunes, but are mostly empty now due to the heat.

In a window of the caboose we see two ponies sitting alone in the car, on either sides of a table waiting. One is a large earth stallion, almost too big for his seat. His coat is a dark brown, his mane a blonde crew cut. Barely visible on on his flank is a nut, with a bolt or any other decoration. Across the table, the other is a small unicorn stallion who is looks even smaller next to his partner. His green hooves are up on the table as he lays across the entire bench. His dark green mane hangs in his face as he sits there, breathing lightly. He seems to be old enough to have a cutie mark, but doesn't seem to have one. Under the table is one big saddlebag, out of sight.

After a few minutes of our looking on, the large one speaks up.

"Umm... So, are you sure she said this train?" he asks in a deep baritone voice.

The smaller one groans.

"For the last time Torq, yes! I am sure she said this train."

"But, she's not 'ere, and you said that she said we got to go with her this time .… "

Sitting up, the unicorn wipes his hair out of his eyes.

"Here, if you don't believe me, here. Read her letter."

He levitates out of the saddlebag a wrinkled piece of paper. Bringing it over to his associate, he reclines back into his former position. Torq picks up the paper and unfolds it carefully with his big hooves. The letter opens easily, like it has been opened almost a hundred times before.

Torq blinks at it a few times, then looks back over at the unicorn.

"Sykes?"

"What?" he answers without looking up.

"Ah can't read."

Sighing, Sykes floats the letter over to himself and begins to read.

-( )-( )-( )-( )-

_Dear Sykes and Torq,_

_I have both good and bad news. First, we have gotten a job from the Manehatten Museum, so our financial problems should be over. Unfortunately, this means I will be going to Amazonia before the week is out. However, since you two have helped so much as information gatherers for me, I have decided to bring you along. The museum agreed to fund us enough to all to go._

-( )-( )-( )-( )-

Sykes pauses and looks over at his friend.

"That means you finally get to dig stuff up with her, Torq."

The large stallion hoof-pumps, almost punching a hole in the roof.

"Yeah!"

Sykes then continues reading.

-( )-( )-( )-( )-

_So you should pack your bags and be on the next train for Manehatten. I won't be seeing you before it sets off, so don't worry if I am not onboard. See ya soon!_

_D.D._

-( )-( )-( )-( )-

Sykes sighs as he folds the letter back up and puts it away.

"I hope she gets here before we reach Manehatten, She didn't leave any instructions of what to do when we got there.."

A thud comes from the back of the car. Torq looks over Sykes at the door behind him.

"Hey Sykes..."

"What?" he responds, slightly annoyed with eyes closed again.

"If we are at the back of de train, there's nothing behind us right?"

"Yes...your point? _*knock knock*_ Oh."

Sykes gets up from his seat and opens the door out of the back of the caboose, messing with the lock. A dirty yellow pegasus with a grey scale mane and tail and a compass rose cutie mark stands there, a light saddlebag on her back. She is holding her hat on her head and shaking out her wings.

"Seriously, who locks the back door of a train?"

She comes in and sits down where Sykes was. He takes on the table across the aisle from them.

"Uh... So what are we looking for?" asks Torq.

Daring looked at him, a smile playing across her face.

"No idea, we need to meet with one of the museum's representatives first. But before that we need to pick up an old friend..."

-( )-( )-( )-( )-

Here's a list of OC's I am going to use in no particular order. I only got through half of what I wanted to, so expect the next bit soon.

Arc Flash (BlackShock95)

Aurora Blueskies (Empeorie)

Flare Twister (dragoonian)

Comet Clue ( Red Mage )

Frostbite ( kabal1337 )

Rex Hex ( Spike's number one fan )

Volt Shortage ( Aimbot )

Enigma Flare ( AstralElebit )

Daltharious Calariac Metablade ( WoWMotherFan45 )

Now I am needing OC's for more the arrival in Amazonia, which will be in a town about the size of Apploosa. I already have a harbormaster, so that's out. I am also looking for those of a naval profession. For example: Pirates and sailors. You would not have a large part, but it would be a much more guaranteed part.


	2. Picking Up An Old Friend

About an hour later, the train rumbled to a halt outside a peaceful little town in the country. As a few ponies disembarked, one railway worker yelled down the train.

"Ten minutes before we're off again to Manehatten!"

Down in the caboose, Daring rubs her eyes with a hoof. Over on the other side of the car is Sykes, staring out at the town. Torq is fast asleep, face smushed up against the window. A small trail of drool creeps out of his mouth down the glass pane.

Groaning, Daring gets up and stretches.

"Alright, we've got ten minutes. Come on Sykes."

She trots off the train and leaps to the dirt road, leaving behind everything except her hat.

Sykes quickly follows, having to walk much faster due to his shorter legs.

"I thought we were going to Manehatten. What are we doing here?"

"To pick up an old friend, ah here it is."

In the past few moments they had walked a fair distance from the rest of the town and came to a small house overlooking the plains. It is made of red bricks and appears a bit old. The roof is a bit tilted in the wrong direction and its small brick chimney is leaning to one side. The windows are open, white shutters open. Off to one side is a little garden, which doesn't look to have been weeded recently. There are some parts of the house that look newer than the others, making the house much bigger than it originally was. Sykes noted the front door was a solid wood trimmed with metal.

As they made their way up to it, they heard an almost musical melody of metal hitting metal. Daring smiled as it reached her ears.

"Still making those then?" she muttered to herself as she knocked on the door.

The noises stopped soon afterwards, followed with the door opening. Out came a light yellow pegasus, mane slightly darker than her body with a few orange streaks in it. On her flank were two cogs, one slightly bigger than the other. She blinked when she saw Sykes, then turned to Daring.

"Oh, Daring! So nice to see you again!" she exclaimed, a smile breaking across her face.

They hugged and looked each other over.

"Arc Flash, it's been too long since I last saw you! It was that trip into the Everfree wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was! So how have you been? Still adventuring?"

They walked into the house into a small sitting room, questioning each other about what they had been doing. As they sat down on one couch, Sykes coughed. The two looked up at him.

"Um... Sorry, don't want to be a wet blanket, but remember the train is leaving momentarily."

Arc gave him a weird look.

"What? And who are you?"

She got up and circled around the smaller unicorn.

"I don't remember you... "

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm Sykes, I work as one of Daring's informants."

Still confused, Arc turned back to Daring.

"So, what's this train you're supposed to catch? Why are you here Daring?"

The pegasus adventurer rubbed the back of her neck, a nervous smile spreading across her face.

"Well, I'm going off to Amazonia within the week. I was wondering... "

"If I would come along? You know I left that kind of life!"

Daring got up and put a foreleg around her.

"Are you sure you don't want to go on one last adventure?"

"Adventure? Every other day somepony was trying to kill us! We nearly died countless times!"

"So? That's an occupational hazard."

Daring pointed out Arc's sitting room window across the plain.

"Don't you still wonder what else is out there? What other treasures are hidden just out of sight? I know you loved all those times we went out into the world!"

Arc backed away from her.

"I.. I'm not sure... It's so peaceful here... I just finished another addition... "

Daring Do sighed.

"If you don't want to come, it's fine with me."

She walked past the stunned Sykes.

"Come on, we need to get back to the train."

As she walked away from the house, Sykes picked up his pace to get in front of her.

"What was that? I thought you wanted her to come."

Daring looked up at him, still whispering something.

"... three, two, one..."

Behind them, the door slammed open.

"Alright! I'll come!"

The smile returned to Daring's face as she spun around to hug Arc.

"Then get packing! We've got a train to catch!"

* * *

_*muttering softly* There's no business like show business..._


	3. An Unwelcome Welcoming

**_A few hours later …_**

* * *

As the train started into the outskirts of Manehatten and the sun began to touch the horizon, Torq woke to a pencil hovering in front of his eyes. Again it jabbed at his forehead, sending a point of brain into his skull. He swatted it, smashing a dent into the table in the process. As he looked up from the little shards of pencil, he saw Sykes with wide eyes next to him.

"What?" he asked.

Sykes blinked.

"Okay, anyway.. Could you pull this out?"

He gave a tug on the strap of the massive saddlebag underneath the seat, not even budging it.

"Sur, let meh gettit."

Where Sykes couldn't move it, he pulled it out effortlessly.

"W'ere ar we?" he asked the unicorn

"Almost to the station," he responded, going through the bags. "Daring said I should make sure we have everything all packed up."

Across the car, the adventurous pegasus and her friend are still chatting happily together at a table. Daring glances over at them, then waves at Arc.

"Oh, you will want to meet this stallion. Arc, this is Torq. He is a friend of Sykes's. Torq, this is Arc Flash. She and I adventured together awhile ago."

Arc reached out a hoof towards him.

"Nice to meet you Torq."

Her hoof was engulfed by his giant one.

"So yer who we needed to pick up?"

"Yes, Daring convinced me to end my retirement from adventuring."

As they moved back to their seats, the train jerked around a little. Outside the window appeared a crowded station, ponies hurrying to catch a train on the other side of the platform. From the engine came a loud whistle as a conductor yelled:

"Last stop: Manehatten!"

They assembled their bags and disembarked from the train onto the crowded station. Just as they were getting their bearings, an area opened through the crowd right up to a pillar in the middle of the platform. It was covered in Wanted and Missing posters, but there was one that caught Daring's eye. As she walked away the others, she tried to figure out why it stood out from the others. It wasn't until she was right next to the post that she recognised the mare on it.

Arc walked up behind her and looked over Daring's shoulder.

"Uh oh."

The poster was an image of a jungle at sunset off a cliff. In the foreground an image of Daring herself, her mane and tail streaming backwards from an unseen wind. In the sky it read in blood red lettering:

**ADVENTURERS WANTED!**

**HOOFPOWER NEEDED FOR DARING DO'S**

**TRIP TO THE AMAZONIA!**

Daring tore down the poster, holding it in front of her to read the fine print. Ponies around them began to point and whisper.

"Is that her?"

"Is that Daring Do?"

Sykes touched her shoulder, trying to get her to move. She looked up at them, a fire gleaming in her eyes.

"Somepony has some explaining to do.." she said, pointing to the seal of the Manehatten museum at the bottom of the poster.

* * *

Not more than ten minutes later they were running through the park after Daring, who was streaking ahead of them even weighed down with her saddlebags. She darted around an orange pegasus pony loaded down with apples, not even breaking stride as she made her way out of the park towards the Manehatten Museum.

They tried to catch up with her as she got to the stairs leading to the entrance, but Daring's hooves were a blur as dashed up them. Not even stopping to check if it was open, she kicked in the door between two statues of ponies with scrolls. It shattered inwards, glass flying everywhere.

Daring stalked into the lobby, glaring around. At a security desk in the corner a guard started to get up.

"H.. hey! W.. w.. we're closed!"

A look of pure anger halted him. Walking over, she put her forehooves on the desk. Glaring down at the cowering pony, she stated simply in a tone that dared him not to answer:

"Where. Is. The. Curator."

The guard was shaking so much the little blue hat on his head fell off.

"D.. down the h.. hall, th.. third door on the l.. left."

Arc caught up to Daring as she started down the hall.

"Are you sure you want to be doing this? We just broke into the museum!"

Daring spun around, pulling out the poster.

"I want to know who did this, because they obviously don't know me. Lock'em Up would have known that I choose my team, not this griffinshit."

She turned away and continued to the door marked:

**_Lock__'__em __Up__: __Curator_**

She entered without knocking, slamming the door against the wall.

"Lockie, you've got some explaining to do!" she spit out.


	4. The Interviews

Past the door was a modest study. The wall to the right filled with bookshelves, the left one was filled with framed pictures. Directly across from the door was a large set of windows looking out onto the park across from the museum. However, the most prominent feature of the room was a large desk behind which was a large leather chair. At the moment Daring barged in, it had been facing towards the window, but spun around to face us.

Daring paused for a second when she saw the earth pony sitting in it. He was quite old, his mane turning white with age and wrinkles on his deep brown face. Behind a pair of delicate glasses were a gentle set of green eyes. The adventurer seemed surprised to see him there, but quickly regained her posture. The earth pony smiles at her.

"Oh, hello Daring. So nice to see you again."

The smile on his face melting away as he sees the look on Daring's face. Trotting right up to the desk, she glared at him.

"Alright Barnes, where is Lock'em Up? He sent for me not a few days ago, then when I get here I find THIS when I step off our train!"

With a flourish, she spread out the poster onto the desk, spinning it around for him to see. The movement knocks her hat off, her mane curling up around a foreleg. The stallion gives her a confused look as he brings it over in front of himself to read. After a few moments, his jaw drops open.

"Why I didn't do this! Neither did Lock'em Up to my knowledge. He left about a week ago after sending the letter to you. Said something about the discovery being too important. I've been taking care of the museum since."

Daring froze, staring back at him.

"He left for Amazonia, at his age? What did the team find that was so important!"

"I don't know! He just bloody left in the middle of the night, only leaving a note to give you as soon as you came!"

He began ruffling through the desk after setting his book down carefully. After opening a few drawers and searching them, he finds an envelope marked with the seal of the museum.

"This is what he left for you..."

As she reached out to take it, the door to the study burst open. A unicorn stood framed in the doorway, his white sides heaving like he had just run for awhile. His green and blue mane framed his face, looking much like the northern lights on his flank.

"What are you doing Barnes!" he yelled.

The unicorn stallion barged right past Arc, Sykes, and Torq, taking a spot right next to the desk.

"That letter is for Daring Do, and for her ONLY! This common thief cannot be the adventurer extraordinaire."

Daring ground her teeth together as her anger began to rise in her again. Barnes looked at her, then back at the unicorn.

"Aurora." He stated calmly. "You might want to take back that last statement..."

As Aurora looked back at the others in the room, Daring picked up her hat from the floor. Aurora's eyes widened at her expression, now recognising the adventurer.

Barnes stood and walked around next to him.

"I think you better explain what has been going on, Aurora Blueskies."

The unicorn flinched at his full name.

"Because it seems you have been up to things that I haven't authorized, and they seem to have quite ticked off the pony you hoped to lead your expedition."

This startled Daring, making her hat fall off her head again.

"Your expedition? Who are you anyway!"

Aurora stood up to his full height, which was pretty much as tall as Daring was, and reponded pompously:

"I am Aurora Blueskies, son of prestigious curator Lock'em Up, heir to his fortune, and the head of this expedition."

Barnes held up a hoof to stop Daring from beginning to yell.

"Lock'em Up paid for this expedition out of his own pocket, only using the museum to get into places he couldn't. Therefore," he sighed. "This romantic gets control of the whole shebang since his father is gone."

Another face peered in, black head framed by a white mane. The pony saw Aurora before Daring and asked:

"So... is that the end of my interview? What should I do now?"

Daring scoffed, not letting the white unicorn speak.

"So, hiring all the hooves you need before you even open up to the general public? Well, that's great thinking!" She spat. "I don't need any of your help. So shove off, you ignorant foal."

The stallion in the doorway looked around for who was speaking, then his mouth dropped open when he saw Daring.

Aurora went around Barnes and got up in her face.

"Well, were you just going to book passage on any old boat?"

"NO. Lock'em Up always worked out transportation. Probably what's in this letter."

She swiped the letter sitting on the desk and threw it to Sykes.

"Could you please? I don't feel like trying to open that."

He grabbed it with magic, levitating it open and floating back the paper inside to Daring.

Daring's eye twitched as she read, dropping the note back to the desk.

"What?" Arc asked, swiping the note.

She read it, then facehoofed.

* * *

_Dear Daring,_

_I have decided to go on ahead, for this is too valuable and rare a discovery to leave in the hooves of ponies besides ourselves. By the time you read this, I will be in Amazonia. Sorry, but I took your usual form of transportation. You will have to find passage on another vessel this trip._

_Sincerely, Lock'em Up_

* * *

"You see?" Aurora smirked. "Rex Hex here is necessary. He owns a ship."

The black pony in the doorway shook himself and came in. On his rump was a cutie mark of a bright blue moon surrounded by little gleaming stars. He seemed a formidable stallion, his presence feeling quite mater-of-fact. Giving a little salute to Daring, he introduced himself.

"Rex Hex, captain of the Skymere at your service. I have been looking forward to meeting you Miss Do."

Giving the captain a nod and an informal salute back, Daring turned to Aurora.

"So, you aren't a complete failure. Just mostly one. I guess I will see who your advertisement turns up. Under two non-negotiable conditions."

Aurora brightened.

"Alright. What are the conditions?"

"First, I get to pick which ones come. Second, this is MY expedition."

Before the white unicorn could react, she whipped the poster up from the desk.

"After all, you're not a liar are you?"

Daring smirked as his face fell.


	5. Meeting the Crew

The place Aurora had chosen for meeting ponies who wanted to come along was quite the restaurant. It was fancy in a way that just barely didn't make it the kind of place Daring would avoid.

The outside looked like any other part of Manehatten, except the lighted sign proclaiming "The Gilded Lily". The band playing that night was quite good, filling the open area in the middle of the two story building. They were playing something upbeat, to which many ponies were dancing in a clear area in front of them. Above the dance floor was an elaborate chandelier, lit by almost forty candles spread out among the crystals. around the walls were tables, ponies chatting and eating. After a bit a balcony started on the second floor, making extra seating above. Next to the entrance was a spiral staircase allowing ponies to travel freely between floors. The corners of the room where somewhat dark and secluded, perfect for the interviews of the hopeful ponies wanting adventure.

It was in one of these corners, almost opposite the entrance, that Daring was set up with. Arc was next to her in the good sized round table, cushioned benches wrapping all the way around except for one place for ponies to slide in.

Arc tapped a hoof on the table as they waited for the first pony. Aurora had set it up so that ponies interested would be put into a line outside the restaurant. Torq would be the messenger, going back in forth to get the next pony in line while Aurora stayed outside with the line. They weren't quite sure what had become of Sykes, he had disappeared almost as soon as they arrived.

"I'll be watching to make sure nothing happens..." he had said.

After that he was just, gone. Completely and without a trace, leaving them to go to the table Aurora had reserved. Arc had questioned Daring and Torq about it, but hadn't gotten much of a response.

"He gets like dat' sometimes." Torq answered.

"Don't mind him," Daring had snorted. "He's just showing off."

It was annoying Arc to no end that she knew almost nothing about Daring's two other companions, also that she seemed to have known them as long as herself. Trying to take her mind off this problem, she took out a small metal project and began tinkering with it.

Daring stopped staring towards the entrance and glanced down at it.

"What's that?" she asked.

Arc slid it over for Daring to look at.

"Oh, just a little project of mine."

It was a small metallic pony with a key in its back. Two little wings were half completed, but the rest of it was fully assembled.

"Oh," Daring raised her eyebrows. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yep!" Her face brightened. "It's Eddie!"

She wound the little key on his back and set him down. Eddie shook himself and looked up at the two of them. Little clockwork eyes blinked at them as Daring leaned down to look at him.

"He still have all those things you gave him a few years ago? I really liked the little grappling hook, came in handy."

Arc shrugged.

"I took him apart to upgrade him. Nothing fancy now, mostly I'm trying to get some wings working." She looked up to see Torq coming over with somepony. "I'll tell you about it later..." Arc finished in a whisper.

Daring turned to the newcomer with Torq, holding out a welcoming hoof.

"Hello sir, what would your name be?"

The pegasus colt moved out from behind Torq, lifting a blood red hoof to shake the offered one/

"Name's Flare. Flare Twister. I would be an elementalist."

At this, Daring and Arc looked at each other.

"Aren't only unicorns elementalists?" Arc asked.

Flare laughed, his red and orange streaked mane shaking around.

"Oh, I don't use magic! I use my wings!"

With a flash of flame, Flare Twister revealed his wings. They weren't natural, that's for sure. Only the few inches closest to his body were actually flesh and blood. The rest was made of metal, flywheels, cogs, and other wires holding together countless metallic feathers.

Arc Flash's mouth fell open in disbelief at the sight.

"Wow," Daring commented calmly. "Where did ya' get those?"

"Had an accident when I was a little colt, before I earned my cutie mark. I broke both wings and they had to be replaced. My father searched for quite a while, but he eventually found me somepony who could help me..."

" Arshy. " Arc whispered.

Flare's eye widened.

"You know her?"

"Of her, but only by reputation. She's the one of the best craftsponies ever! How did your father find her? Do you still know where she is?"

Flare raised an eyebrow at the bit of fan-fillying.

"I was not in the best condition for most of the trip, and that was years ago. Shall I continue why I think I have what it takes to come along?"

Daring nodded to him giving Arc a shushing look.

"I got these wonderful wings from her, which took me awhile to get used to. A few years later I was working on a weather patrol, still without my cutie mark. The tornado we were making to send water to Cloudsdale went out of control, building off itself without anypony to stop it. They were able to get everypony else out, but I was trapped in the inside, without any way to fly out."

"I'm guessing you think what you did was good enough to let me bring you along?" Daring asked.

"Yes. I knew that I would be killed if I was shot out of it, slammed into the ground hard enough to shatter my bones. So I did the only thing I could, I rode the storm out. Flying along with the tornado, I kept it in enough control it didn't leave the water supply we had chosen. It was then I learned how a pegasus can be an elementalist."

He lifted his wings, twirling feathers past each other.

"My mechanical wings have a certain … glitch when they reach a certain speed."

Sparks began to fall from his wings as he moved them faster, then full flames erupted from them. As soon as the lit the restaurant , he extinguished them.

"It was as the flames filled the tornado that I got my cutie mark," Flare continued turning to reveal the tornado of fire on his flank.

" I got ah story like dat," Torq started, only to be cut off my Daring.

"Thank you Torq, but you can tell your lifestory later. For now, go get the next victim."

As he walked off like a scolded puppy, Daring waved a hoof at a second table that had a sign stating that it was also reserved.

"Just wait over there, and..."

She smiled as she finished.

"Welcome to the crew!"

* * *

Two hours and three dozen ponies later:

As another heartbroken colt ran out of the restaurant, Daring sighed.

"Why do so many young'uns think they have what it takes? This isn't a game!"

Arc shook her head.

"Maybe you should tell them about Iron Hooves, and what happened to him."

It was then her turn to sigh.

"Why did he have to die?"

A tear ran down her cheek. Daring brushed it away and turned her friend's head toward her.

"It was his choice. Either you perished in that deathtrap, or one of us took your place. He knew fully well I couldn't hold it long enough to get both of you out."

Arc nodded, a sniff making a few more tears come down from her eyes.

"I .. I know. But why then? Right after he finally said it..."

Daring put a hoof on her shoulder.

"Why don't you go sit with Flare Twister? See if you can get a closer look at his wings. I'll go through the rest of the volunteers."

She picked up Eddie and walked away to sit with Flare. The pegasus adventurer watched her go, remembering those companions past. She was shaken out of her memories by the next hopeful brought in by Torq.

The next pony was a pegasus like herself, her midnight blue body and wings clashing a little with her pink Razzmatazz mane. She was built a bit more slender than Daring, but not skinny. She judged the newcomer was able to take care of herself if needed.

Daring Doo held out a hoof to shake, but the newcomer proceeded to just stare at her of a few minutes.

"Um, hello?"

The blue pegasus blinked.

"So it's really you?" she asked. "The famous Daring Do? Explorer extraordinaire?"

Daring leaned in closer.

"You sound as if you expecting somepony else … a fake?"

"Well, you can't be too careful these days can you?" she pointed out as she took a seat.

A small grin went across Do's face.

"So how are you sure? That I'm not a fake you mean?"

Leaning backwards in her chair, the pegasus began to list things off.

"First, your hat fits you and it looks cared for but worn. Second, you have faint scars down your flanks. This could be from any one of your battles, but I think that in particular it would be from the glass door you smashed at the museum."

Daring blushed a little as she continued.

"Third, you have contacts in museums, which isn't as easy as someponies think. Fourth, you have her."

The blue pegasus pointed over at Arc Flash.

"She was a big part of your adventure in the Everfree, if I recall so correctly."

Daring's smile stretched out across her face.

"Well, I'm impressed. I would be lying if I said otherwise. Now, who are you?"

The adventurer took the offered hoof.

"Comet Clue, P.I."

This got a reaction from Daring.

"You're the mare that solved that case..."

It was Comet's turn to grin.

"Yep! That was me!"

"Well, I can't say you don't have experience..."

Daring tapped her chin with a hoof. Her eyes lit up.

"Say, how about this … "

She leaned in, whispering.

"If you were invisible, where would you hide in here?"

Comet Clue gazed around the room, taking in the dance floor, the other ponies eating, and the second story.

"I would try hiding there." she responded point to the large chandelier over the dance floor.

Daring looked up at it. There was chains coming down to the second story, so somepony could feasibly get to it. As they watched, some crystals moved out of synch with the others. Comet raised an eyebrow.

"Should that have … "

"Nevermind. You passed the test." Daring quickly said. "Welcome aboard."

Clue looked confused, but nodded in thanks.


	6. Visitors, and Not The Friendly Kind

_*window open*_

"Well, hello I guess."

Archer stands with mane cut short and messy as ever in a studio. His coat seems a bit darker, perhaps due to some grime.

"First of all, Surprise! Yes I am still working on this story!"

He sighs, looks offscreen, and rubs the back of his head.

"Sorry about the wait, this took way too long with all the school-related work I have been doing. Not to mention the large part of multitasking what time I do have between the other pony projects I have been starting up. Parallelos, whew, don't get me started on him. That colt has no idea what is going on. Autrox Fortuna can keep him in line for all I care."

Archer looks around for a second.

"Dammit, forgot the last thing. Where's my clipbo..."

Before he can finish a clipboard flies in from the direct he isn't looking, nailing him in the back of the head. Archer falls over, holding his head in pain.

"Owwwwwww... WHO THREW THAT!"

A draconequus walks in, only remarkable features besides her obvious draconequus-ness are her long black mane and robotic leg.

"You forgot to mention that you are drawing your characters, again. And although you didn't do half bad on mine, I doubt anypony who is trusting you with their characters will let you draw them."

Rubbing his head, Archer sits up.

"Oh yes, thank you Fortuna. And no thank you for the clipboard act."

She did the best a ten foot draconequus can to look inconspicuous.

"Wasn't me. Paralleelos borrowed it to practice his levitation and lost control."

Archer rolled his eyes.

"Sure... Anyway yes. I am drawing up all my characters to get back into my stories. A kick start if you will, to find their personalities. So anypony who wants to give me permission to draw their characters, I could find the time to do them. This is not a guarantee, but I will make serious effort to draw everypony. All of them that I will do will be posted on my tumblr page under my artwork."

He shrugged.

"If you don't want to, it's fine with me! At any rate, and without further ado, the Adventures of Daring Do..."

_*window close*_

**_EDIT: ALSO NOTE IF YOU HAVE READ THIS STORY BEFORE DEC 10th, ARCHER IN THE STORY HAS NOW BEEN NAMED SYKES_**

* * *

After one colt that insisted that he should be brought - even though he was young enough to be her own colt - Daring rolled her eyes as Torq wandered back to get another hopeful pony.

"How could he not put an age requirement on this? I've gotten five ponies that probably couldn't even keep up with the others!"

She stared out the windows of the restaurant, sighing at the lit signs of the other stores and shops.

"And out this late... Where do they think they are? Ponyville? Not to mention, why are they out this late..."

Daring yawned.

"What time is it? Midnight?"

"Just about, yeh."

The pegasus adventurer jumped.

"Oh! Torq. You scared me."

A white unicorn stallion with an icy blue mane stood next to Torq. The mane covered his left eye, leaving him looking a little mysterious. This was made only more so with his horn - a long sharp white one covered from base to tip with a shiny layer of ice. He was just as tall as the earth pony, and Daring would have considered him muscular - if he weren't next to Torq.

"Oh, hello!"

She raised a hoof to shake, eyes flicking to his triage of icicles cutie mark.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

The stallion smiled and nodded to her, shaking her hoof firmly. Daring had to almost pull her hoof back from him before he let go.

"That's quite alright. So long as I'm not ignored in the future..."

Daring raised an eyebrow.

"Not intrested currently." she stated bluntly, rolling her eyes. "What's your name?"

"Frostbite, the last of the Cryomancers."

"What?"

Frostbite looked shocked, even falling back a few steps as a waitress came up and placed a glass pitcher of water next to Daring.

"You haven't heard of us? Not at all?!" he spluttered

"Well, no. Not if you're the last one."

The white unicorn puffed himself up importantly, horn aglow.

"Then let me enlighten you!"

The corner of the restaurant they were in suddenly got much colder as the pitcher on the table shattered. Daring had to cover her eyes from the sudden onslaught of broken glass.

When she looked up, there was the water from the broken pitcher, flash-frozen fast enough it had broken the glass. Frostbite looked quite pleased with himself.

"That's not all either!"

As it slowly began to melt, the ice began to slide towards him. When it reached the edge of the table, it broke into countless pieces and covered Frostbite in a shiny armor-like coating.

"What do you think about that?!" he asked, grinning at Daring.

Getting her hat off the seat, she huffed.

"I think you are basically showing off, and broke this, which she is not happy with."

Frostbite turned around to see the waitress giving him a dirty look.

"Anyway," Daring continued as a unicorn waiter came over to pick up the mess. "I think you might come in handy. Quite a few times I've been in a tight spot due to too much water..."

She shook away memories of a wall of water bearing down on her and her friends.

Frostbite tried to defend himself, only opening his mouth before Daring smirked.

"Sit over with the others. Dismissed!"

* * *

The next pony Torq showed in made more of a show than Frostbite, without even trying. A chill went through the restaurant as he stepped in the doorway, his black armor almost sucking in the life and happiness out of the place.

Daring looked up from her drink as a shiver went down her spine. Whoever this stranger was, he was no stranger to the darker parts of the world.

She compared the two as they made their way over. Torq was bigger in stature, but the foreboding armor made the newcomer more of a walking bowlder. The massive battle axe on his back didn't help. Neither did the dark horn

Daring offered a hoof to shake, smiling a little forcibly.

"Hello, now what your name be?"

He didn't return the shake, instead giving her a cold glare.

"My name is Daltharious Calariac Metablade, and I will be joining your expedition."

"I hope you got more than that," Daring warned, sending the stare right back. "Because I don't like those who give me lip without giving something useful as well."

His horn glowed slightly, showing the beginnings of a spell.

The ax on his back flipped up into the air, scratching the ceiling before shooting downwards.

Daring dived to the side, narrowing being missed by shards of the table as the stallions ax slammed into the table. The hard wood split right down the middle, pitcher of water crashing to the floor.

The band stopped playing, everypony staring over towards the corner. Torq got between Metablade and Daring, hoping to prevent any further conflict. Arc had to hold Flare back from leaping in to help the adventurer.

A waiter came over just as the dark unicorn re-slung his ax, the nervous employee levitating a towel over. He half-heartedly tried to wipe up the mess around the decimated table as he looked over at Daring.

"I.. is th.. there a problem?" he stuttered, face pale.

"No." Daring answered flatly. "Our guest was just leaving."

This did not seem to sit well with Metablade, for his eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared.

"I was not..."

"Get out."

He humphed.

"I will be going with you, like it or not."

Metablade walked a short while away, to sit at an empty table.

Daring Do sighed, getting to her hooves. She watched carefully as he interrogated a nearby serving colt to get himself something to eat.

"I don't like him."

Torq glance back at her.

"To.. oafish." he stated bluntly.

This got a little chuckle from the pegasus adventurer as she gave a little 'nothing to see here' wave to the restaurant at large.

"You're right. You've got dumb brute strength covered, don't you?"

"Uh.. yes?"

She shook her head, smirking.

It would be at that point that a small paper airplane poked her in the forehead. This startled her, making her fall backwards. Daring landed back on her chair. The piece of paper landed among the wreckage of the table.

She looked up, eyes darting around the restaurant.

Nopony was paying any undue attention to her, besides the few tables still whispering about Metalblade.

Carefully, she opened up the plane. In small, neat writing a short message was scribbled inside.

_Incoming. At least 6 stallions. They took out Aurora and those in line. Intentions unknown._

Almost too perfectly, a group of stallions came into the restaurant. They were wearing black suits over white undershirts, identical black fedoras adorning all of their heads. Overall with their dark coats and short cropped manes they looked like they were clones of each other.

They started looking around the restaurant as a waitress came up and asked what they wanted.

Daring ducked as they knocked the employee down and starting moving through the crowded restaurant.

She tip-toed over to the table with Arc, Flash, Comet, and Frostbite were sitting. Torq walked over behind her, but in plain sight. Daring pulled him down to table level as the others leaned in to hear what she had to say.

"Trouble!" She hissed. "I count five by the door, probably more outside. Somepony tipped me off, so they must be after us."

"Nonsense! We haven't even done anything yet!" Comet shot back.

"Alright, they are more likely after me, but if this note is correct they have already done things to Aurora and the others waiting outside."

Arc looked flustered.

"Oh, it's starting again... This is why I quit this life in the first place..."

Daring shot a look at her as the others looked confused.

"Gave it up? But, why..." Frostbite started, to be cut off by the pegasus adventurer.

"Admit it Arc Flash. You like the chases."

The yellow pegasus looked up from the table. A small smile spread across her face.

"No, it's how you always seem to make them ridiculous."

* * *

"WHAT." Frostbite blurted after Daring explained her plan.

"I am NOT doing that." Flare declared, folding his forelegs across his chest.

"Seems fun!" Comet smiled.

Torq looked confused and Arc facehoofed.

"Exactly what I meant." she chuckled.

"All you have to do is dance. We go out onto the dance floor and hide among the other couples grooving out there. They can't exactly follow without making a huge scene can they?"


	7. Es - Cah - Pe

(-o-)

(author's note possibly in future)

(-o-)

* * *

"WHAT." Frostbite said bluntly.

"Seems fun!" Comet smiled.

"I am NOT doing that, they'll just see us!" Flare declared, folding his forelegs across his chest.

Torq looked confused and Arc facehoofed.

"Exactly what I meant." she chuckled.

"All you have to do is dance. We go out onto the dance floor and hide among the other couples grooving out there. They can't exactly follow without making a huge scene can they?"

"I suppose not..."

Flare brushed his metal wingtips absent-mindedly. Arc put a hoof on his shoulder.

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

He paused, then nodded.

"Alright."

Comet glanced at Frostbite.

"You wanna?"

"Sure!" the frosty unicorn replied with a little smile.

Torq looked a little put out until Daring punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey, you wanted to come on an adventure, right?"

"Uh, yeah..." he shrugged.

"Well," Daring smiled, "Here's your chance."

Torq smiled back, standing up.

"Alright, let's go," Daring announced, "Before they can see us over here..."

The six of them snuck out onto the dance floor, mingling with the other dancers as the band began to strike up a new song. They got into position, ready for it.

"Ooh! I recognize this one!" Comet grinned at what song was beginning. "Catgroove, I think it's called?"

"Listen to what of it you can," Daring hissed back over her shoulder as the four weaved back and forth between the now slowly-whirling dancers. "I think they spotted us!"

The black suit ponies by the door of the restaurant were still scanning for them, until one of them spotted Daring's trademark hat bobbing through the dancefloor.

"There!" He yelled, "Over there! Get her!"

"Crap!"

Daring glanced at the chandelier above her, then back at the group of ponies now charging towards them.

"Quick! Run for the stage!"

They made for the stage, skirting closely around all the other dancers. Torq barreled through, disrupting everypony in his way. They were thrown bodily aside with indignant yells of: "Hey!" and "Watch it!"

Comet Clue spun, light on her hooves, dodging those that got in her way. Flare Twister leapt over their heads, light spreading from his wings as he sped up to reach the stage first. The band continued to play as he stood in front of them, well trained to ignore anything wrong and keep playing. He turned to look back at their pursuers as the others scrambled up.

"Watch out, they're coming!"

Daring glanced back, seeing the strange stallions charging through the hole Torq had created. The entire area beneath the whole chandelier was empty, leaving them a straight run for the stage.

"Sykes, if you're where I think you are," Daring yelled out, " I think this would be a good time to reveal yourself!"

There was a creak from the chandelier as one of the chains got disconnected. Overstressed and half-broken, the others snapped from the extra weight. It swung downwards on the one surviving chain, smack dab into the oncoming stallions. They didn't even have a chance to turn before it crashed down, pinning them to the dance floor.

That made the band fall apart as players just dropped their instruments and stared. Daring wasn't watching the carnage however, she only had eyes for the chain that had initially broken off. It flicked when it reached the bottom of its arc towards the band, as if a weight had dropped off it.

"Sykes, you clever devil you..."

An invisible pony slammed into the drum set, scattering it like bowling pins. The drummer was catapulted into the crowd, landing on some unfortunate dancers.

Frostbite and Flare heard the crash and looked back as the red curtain behind the band was hit, making a large part of it dent inward. It fell down, covering a pony that started trying to escape.

"What was that? Is there more of them?!"

The frost unicorn started to charge his horn, but Daring waved for him to stop.

"No, but come on, there's bound to be more coming for us!"

The six of them ran to the stage door, Torq lifting an edge of the curtain as he went past.

"Thanks!" burst out from nowhere, making Comet Clue slide to a stop.

"Alright, I let it go earlier, but who is that Daring?!"

Daring made it to the door, bucking it down for the others. They ran through it, the adveturer only following when everypony was through.

"Sykes, show yourself, so we don't Comet here glancing over her shoulder for the rest of the day."

"Fine." he replied grumpily next to her, dropping the invisibility spell.

He faded into view behind her silently, making a shushing motion to the others.

"Skyes, I'm warning you..."

Sykes tweaked her tail, making Daring jump.

"I know, I know, don't be invisible when you're around, yeah, yeah I know."

She shoot him a look, getting little snickers from the others.

"Oh shush all of you, and come on."

* * *

The restaurant was in an uproar, with the staff desperately trying to retain order. The stallions had only taken a few moments to free themselves from the chandelier, but it had been enough to give the group of ponies time to hide. They looked around, trying to find the daring adventurer as a lone unicorn stallion sat finishing his drink.

Metablade glanced over at the table where Daring had been sitting.

"What a waste of a table..." he said softly, not in the gruff voice that he had used with Daring, but in a deeper, more flowing voice. "But it had to be done."

He set down his glass of water as the stallions started making for the main doorway.

"I'm sorry boys." Meta declared as he stood, stepping over fallen chairs to stand in their way. "But I am afraid that there's been a change of plans..."

The largest of them stepped up, unafraid.

"Daltharious, you had your chance and failed. It is our turn to attempt capture of the heretic!"

A small chuckle trickled out from the dark armor.

"Oh, I didn't fail..."

Metablade leaned in close, making the stallion have to lean back.

"I wasn't trying to."

* * *

In the alley behind the restaurant, a door suddenly burst open. An over-enthusiastic Torq slammed into the wall opposite, stunning himself as well as denting the brick building. The others climbed out, careful to avoid the stallion now trying to unsuccessfully rise from the ground.

Sykes offered him a hoof, rolling his eyes.

"I told you, that door was barely standing in the first place!"

As Daring walked out, Frostbite lowered his horn at the empty doorway. A stream of water flowed up out of a sewer grate nearby, freezing over the hole. By the time he was done, the doorway was a solid block of ice.

Flare nodded slightly.

"Handy, but I still prefer my fire."

There was a shout from farther down the alley, where there were two more stallions dressed exactly like the ones inside. They charged down the alley towards them. Frostbite stepped forward again, horn glowing.

"Careful, running on ice is dangerous!" he quipped.

Another stream of water rushed out of the sewer, coating the alley between them with a thin layer of ice. The ponies tried to stop, but they hit the ice before they could. Their hooves slipped from underneath them, sending them skidding uncontrollably.

Another gush of water made a tomb of ice encase the two. Daring blinked, then turned on Frostbite.

"Are you planning to suffocate them?"

He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Of course not. I left enough space to breath, but not to move or call out."

"Good. I don't like killing. There's been too much around me before for my liking. Come on, we need to see what Aurora has gotten us into this time."

The six of them quietly trotted to where the alleyway came out onto the road. Sykes motioned for them to hide behind some boxes.

"My time to shine! Or, in my case, to disappear..."

He shot past everypony at full gallop, going into a roll as he left the shelter of the alley. Before he had gone a yard out he had vanished. Their eyes followed a small trail of dirt on the cobblestone roadway until it was lost in the light traffic on the road.

"Quite the ability." Comet commented. "But being a showman doesn't work well when you can't be seen."

* * *

At any rate, Sykes had nailed his roll. He had flipped right under a cart going by, grabbing the bottom of it to stop himself. Letting it drag him past the restaurant, he saw the ponies outside being watched over by five more stallions. They were all on the ground, either cowering or beaten down. One by one they were roughly hauled into a police wagon. Two ponies with police uniforms stood ready in their harnesses to bolt with it.

"What is going on?..." Sykes muttered to himself as he let go of the cart.


	8. The Family?

Sykes snuck back to the alley after getting another look at what the stallions were up to, sliding in stealthily next to Frostbite..

"It looks like they have incapacitated everypony out there. Nopony is dead, but they are being loaded into what _appears_to be a police carriage."

"Did it have an identification plate on the back?" Comet piped up. "The police are making those mandatory now for all their units to prevent gangs from pretending to be the cops."

"I don't remember seeing one..."

"Then these aren't the cops," Daring cut in. "Sykes, how many are out there?"

"Five. No, seven counting the two hooked up to the cart."

The pegasus adventurer turned to Torq.

"Think you can take five stallions like were back there?"

"Yeh, had to do more in the past."

"Then get out there! They shouldn't recognise you at first, because you haven't been adventuring with me. Everypony else, we are swiping that cart!"

Torq stepped out uncertainly, walking slowly to the edge of the street. The stallions were halfway done loading the ponies who had been waiting, and the carriage was beginning to look full. He looked back to the alley where Daring was smiling.

"Go on!" she whispered encouragingly. "Get them!"

He nodded, taking a deep breath. The earth pony began to trot towards the front of the restaurant, looking as nonchalant as one of his size could. The dark night made his quiet steps towards them relatively unnoticed. It wasn't until he was a few yards from the stallions that one looked over at him. The one that did turn away from where the last few captive ponies were being loaded into the carriage

"Move along civilian," he scowled, "Nothing to see here..."

Torq flipped around, putting most of his weight on his forehooves. Spinning his hindlegs around, he delivered a powerful kick to the offending stallion's chest. His hat flipped forward as he flew backwards, hitting another of the suited stallions and crashing them both into the street.

As Torq placed his hindlegs back firmly on the ground, the other stallions turned to face him. One of them stepped forward, a small silver pin on the lapel of his suit. Instead of the fedora hats the others wore, he wore a bowler hat, black with a dark grey band around the base.

"You..." he spoke slowly. "You're one of Daring Do's meatbags!"

He spun around to face the others.

"Get him! He'll be wanted for questioning!"

They charged forward at Torq, heads tilted low. The two he had kicked into the street joined them, their eyes narrowed in anger. The large earthpony smiled at their united attack.

"Gud to know you tink I'm ah threat..." he chuckled.

Inside the restaurant was subdued, as the ponies that had been running around screaming for their lives and diving under tables were seeing the conflict unfolding at the edge of the dance floor. The waiters and waitresses had stopped trying to calm the crowd and were now nervously looking at the group of stallions and the armored unicorn now eyeing each other.

"What do you mean, you weren't trying to?" one of the stallions asked loudly, "You had her right where we wanted and you DIDN'T take her out?! What about the plan?!"

Metablade smiled as his horn began to glow.

"Oh, your plan? Yeah, I didn't bother following that. I have my own schedule to keep, and it doesn't include Daring being stopped by the likes of you."

The stallions were picked up in Meta's telekinetic field, spinning around in the air as they tried to escape.

"You're crazy!" another yelped, "You'll never survive the Family! We are too strong.."

Meta's eye narrowed.

"I don't plan to. Daring will help in ways she will never know."

The magical field intensified, darkening around the stallions. Their bodies began to twist in ways that pony legs and necks were never supposed to twist. They began to yell in pain, eyes closing in feeble attempts to ease it.

"You'll never get away with this... eeerrrrkkkk..."

The magic intensified again, momentarily blotting out the Family members before dissipating entirely. Five hats and suits fell to the ground, empty.

"Enjoy your time in the dark realm." Meta said softly, turning to the doorway. "You may never leave it."

Nopony attempted to stop him.

Torq resumed his original stance as four stallions hit the ground. The bowler hat stallion glared at him, as if angry he dared resist. He looked back at the two 'policeponies' pulling the carriage, in which the last of the ponies had been loaded.

"Get them questioned! We don't need to lose more than we have to!"

With a quick nod, the two stallions bolted off, making the cart bounce around as they tried to pick up speed on the uneven cobblestones. Bowler hat stallion turned back in time to get a faceful of flames courtesy of Flare Twister.

"After them!" Daring yelled as everypony charged after the cart. "Don't let them escape!"

Frostbite, Sykes, and Comet Clue shot after it, horns aglow, while Daring stopping long enough to pull Flare off of the bowler hat stallion. Arc Flash took to the air, barely missing Torq's head with a hoof.

"Hey, watch it!" he blurted out as the others passed him, then a glowing dark brown light surrounded him. He was magically lifted high enough off the ground that he couldn't reach anything.

"W... wat?!"

Sykes slid to a stop when he heard the surprise in Torq's voice, and upon turning around saw the bowler hat stallion getting shakily to his hooves. His suit had been burned by Flare's fire, leaving his brown hide showing through the holes. The bowler hat entirely fell away, destroyed by the flames, revealing a twisted horn underneath.

"You won't get away that easily Daring Do!" he boasted, "I'd sooner die than let you leave now!"

The magical energy darkened around Torq, squeezing an uncharacteristic yelp from the earth pony. The unicorn stallion growled, actually growled, when the others tried to step in to help.

"Nopony moves,or he dies!"

"Stop!" Daring yelled at them.

Frostbite and Flare looked like they were going to disobey, but did not move. The pegasus adventurer turned back to the stallion, the anger in her eyes evident.

"What do you want, brute?"

The unicorn smiled, and his horn pulsed once before answering.

"You will all put on one of these cuffs and get in the police carriage."

He pulled out several small bands, small enough to fit around a foreleg, that looked like they were made up of a thick wire with a single blue gem. Arc Flash looked away, glancing around for the cart that had disappeared.

"But, it already left..." She began to say, as it rolled up directly next to her.

"Step lively please," The unicorn chuckled, shaking Torq a bit.

Daring's look could have rivaled that of a Cockatrice's as she slowly picked up one of the band.

"What does this do?"

"Oh, it helps us make sure you don't do anything stupid." He responded. "Helps us keep an eye on you... In case you run away..."

The bracelet curled around Daring's foreleg, squeezing like a little snake. The unicorn grinned at her as the little blue stone lit up.

"So, shall we get you situated?"

The back of the cart opened, revealing all the ponies who had been waiting to see Daring. More blue lights winked out from their legs.

"I'm sure you'll be quite comfortable in with your little fans-..."

He was cut off by a battleax slashing down from the heavens, cleaving into the ground less than an inch away from his muzzle. It looked like it had missed him completely, but his yowl of pain told a different story. The magical field around Torq dissipated, letting the trembling earthpony

fall to the sidewalk.

Comet Clue peered at the glowing weapon as Sykes went to calm Torq.

"Isn't this..." she began to say.

"Mine."

Metablade stepped from the entrance of the restaurant. He seemed more refined than during his interview with Daring, and the adventurous pegasus noticed the difference. The ax floated back into its holder as he looked down at the band around her leg.

"And you shouldn't have touched that. This will be hard enough as it is."

"Hard enough?!" Flare blurted out. He had held back with the bowler hat pony, but Meta had broken the flaming pegasi's silence. "What do you know, huh?"

Meta rolled his eyes.

"I know enough that none of you should question why I am doing that which I am. Speaking of which, you may want to relive those two before they are more successful in their attempts to escape me."

He gestured behind them, where the two stallions harnessed to the cart were struggling in midair. Daring scowled, hating to be ordered around by somepony she had thought to be incompetent not half an hour before.

"I feel like we're out of the frying pan..." she muttered to herself as the last two ponies were dealt with. "But I don't think we have fallen into a fire..."

Daring Do glanced at Metablade.

"Yet."


End file.
